Devil Fruit
Devil Fruits are mystical and mysterious fruits found throughout the world that, when consumed, provide the eater a special ability, depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. With only one notable exception, an individual can only acquire the powers of a single Devil Fruit. Devil Fruits contain an immense variety of powers that can be used in many ways, from mundane utilities to powerful attacks. They are extremely valuable on the market, and many of the world's most powerful people, especially those among the Three Great Powers, have consumed them. All Devil Fruits can be divided into three different categories, which are Paramecia, Logia, and Zoan. According to Oda, a "certain professor" will explain the complex mechanisms behind all of the Devil Fruits in the series at some point in the future. All Devil Fruit are categorized into three types/classes. Currently of all named fruits, only Tamago's Egg-Egg Fruit, which allows him to regenerate from an egg into a chicken, and also two non-canon Devil Fruits have an undetermined class. Types of Devil Fruit *'Paramecia' - The most common of the three types, Paramecia-type Devil Fruits offer their users superhuman physical abilities or traits, such as shock wave generation and locking onto targets. Other Devil Fruits can alter features of the body such as a rubber physique or a body of blades, or the people, objects, and environment around the user, like levitating objects or turning people into toys. Finally, there are some users that can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances, such as wax and poison. *'Zoan' - The users of Zoan-type Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every trait affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-animal hybrid form or a twin-beast hybrid. Zoan Fruits can also be transferred into weapons, such as guns or swords. There are Zoan Devil Fruits based not only on common animals, but also on prehistoric animals like dinosaurs and mythological creatures as well (ancient and mythological are rarer than the typical Zoan Fruit, with mythological said to be even rarer than Logia Devil Fruits) **'Artificials' - There also exist artificially manufactured Zoan Devil Fruits, fashioned by Vegapunk and Donquixote Doflamingo. While Vegapunk's fruit was said to failure, it actually worked, and Doflamingo's fruits, named "SMILEs", are a success 10% of the time. They were manufactured in his factories using Caesar Clown's SAD, and sold to big names of the sea. Kaido of the Yonko even used them to create an army of Devil Fruit users. *'Logia' - The rarest of the three Devil Fruit types, Logia-type Devil Fruits offer their users the ability to transform themselves into an element, whether it be solid elements like ice or sand, liquids like mud or syrup, gases like smoke and poison gas, energy like fire or lightning, or into a materialization of abstract concepts such as darkness. This can effectively make them intangible, making physical attacks harmlessly go through them, or allow them to be able to absorb the attack completely. They also gain every ability related to that element (such as in the case of sand where moisture can be absorbed or lightning where the user can travel through objects like electricity does) and gain the skill to disperse, control, and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers (including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts). Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form. Gallery Gomu Gomu no Mi Infobox.png|Gum-Gum Fruit Bara Bara no Mi Infobox.jpg|Chop-Chop Fruit Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model Giraffe Infobox.png|Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe Awa Awa no Mi Infobox.png|Bubble-Bubble Fruit Yami Yami no Mi Infobox.png|Dark-Dark Fruit Sara Sara no Mi, Model Axolotl Infobox.png|Sala-Sala Fruit, Model: Axolotl Artificial Devil Fruit Infobox.png|Vegapunk's man-made Devil Fruit SMILE Infobox.png|Caesar's SMILE Mera Mera no Mi Infobox.png|Flame-Flame Fruit Ope Ope no Mi Infobox.png|Op-Op Fruit Ito Ito no Mi Infobox.png|String-String Fruit Hana Hana no Mi Infobox.png|Flower-Flower Fruit Hito Hito no Mi Infobox.png|Human-Human Fruit Yomi Yomi no Mi Infobox.png|Revive-Revive Fruit Kage Kage no Mi Infobox.jpg|Shadow-Shadow Fruit Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model Yamata no Orochi Infobox.jpg|Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: Yamata-no-Orochi Batto Batto no Mi, Model Vampire Infobox.png|Bat-Bat Fruit, Model: Vampire Goru Goru no Mi Infobox.png|Gol-Gol Fruit Bijo Bijo no Mi Infobox.png|Viso-Viso Fruit Tori Tori no Mi, Model Nue Infobox.png|Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Nue Gasha Gasha no Mi Infobox.png|Clank-Clank Fruit Category:Objects Category:Magical objects